What the Heart Wants
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Brody and Pride have a talk about her relationships. Set after 1x18 (The List). Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own NCIS: New Orleans!

A/N: This is set after last night's episode ('The List') and has a very light hint of possible Prody, but it could really just be friendship unless you squint.

* * *

"Your ex gone?"

Brody looked up from the sandwich she was making herself for lunch. Her thoughts flashed back to the night before and her farewell to James. It hadn't exactly been what she'd expected after first seeing him again, but she couldn't say she regretted it either.

She felt bad for sleeping with James when, technically, she was seeing someone, but she had broken up with Sam as soon as she'd slept with James after they'd had drinks. Sam had sent her flowers to try and convince her to keep their relationship going, but no matter how she felt about him, she knew she couldn't do that even though she had no intention of getting back together with James.

"Yeah," she answered after a few seconds pause. She turned her attention back to her sandwich as Pride joined her on the other side of the counter. She felt him watching her closely, but ignored the scrutiny.

"You alright?"

"Fine." She knew she answered too quickly and didn't have to look up to imagine the expression Pride now wore.

"Uh huh."

She sighed and put down the knife she'd used to cut her sandwich before looking up at Pride. "I'm fine," she said again. "Really."

"You've forgiven him?"

It was a pretty blunt question, but a fair one she supposed. Her personal life had been popping up in work more than she liked recently. "I've accepted the situation. And I've moved past it," she added after a slight pause.

"Are you two going to..."

"No," she quickly answered before he could even finish the sentence. "We don't work. There's no way around that."

King nodded as he watched her thoughtfully. "Good."

"Good?" She hadn't expected that. King hadn't really commented or asked any questions about James until now and it had actually seemed as if he'd been avoiding the topic all together. She'd appreciated that since LaSalle had been poking and prodding enough for all of them. She hadn't thought he'd give such a blunt opinion on it though because of that.

"He hurt you," King stated matter-of-factly. "There's no reason to start something up again if you think it could happen again."

She'd never actually verbalized the fact that he had, in fact, hurt her emotionally. It wasn't something she even liked to admit to herself. This was Pride though. He was a perceptive NCIS agent with a good feel for people. "I wouldn't let that happen again," she said in reply. "I don't let it happen anymore."

"Just because I think it's a good decision not to get back together with your ex-fiancé doesn't mean I don't think you should take risks every once in a while," he pointed out. "James isn't the right man for you, but that doesn't mean the right one isn't out there. You just might have to take risks to find that right person."

She was pretty sure he was trying to tell her something, but she wasn't really sure what it was. "I know that," she replied. "I'm not afraid of taking a risk."

"Within reason," he provided with a knowing look.

Merri rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that forced its way onto her face. "Not all risks are worth taking."

"True," he admitted. "But it keeps life interesting."

"Can't argue that one," she said with a chuckle.

"Going to be around for dinner tonight?" he asked, pushing off from the counter now that he was apparently satisfied with her answer. "Or is Sam cooking for you again?"

"Sam isn't as good of a cook as you," she assured him with a smirk. "And no, he's not. We...broke up actually."

Pride didn't seem all that surprised and she wondered for a minute if he would be surprised by anything she confessed about the last few days. "The flowers?"

"He wanted us to try again," she confirmed.

"I'm making cheese grits and fried catfish for dinner. Laurel will be coming over. Want to join us?"

"I don't want to interrupt up."

"You won't be. I'll have a plate waiting for you and you better not let it get cold or you'll have to answer to Laurel."

She chuckled and nodded. "I guess I'll be there than."

"Good," he said as he headed out of the kitchen. "It'll be better than that sandwich you're trying to call lunch."

"Why are you always insulting my sandwiches?" she asked as she watched him go up the stairs through the window over the sink.

"You'll learn, Brody. You'll learn," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared from view.

She shook her head amusedly and turned her attention back to her sandwich. She wasn't sure what kind of culinary secret she was supposed to learn, but it would no doubt be interesting if it was anything like Dwayne Pride.

'_The heart wants what the heart wants'_

The statement floated through her thoughts, causing the corner of her lips to twitch upwards. Her heart didn't want Sam or James. At the moment her heart just wanted Dwayne Pride's famous cooking. She could figure out the rest later.


End file.
